1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for inactivating bloodborne microorganisms. This invention relates to methods and apparatus for removing target molecules from the blood by a hemoconcentrator/filter and for subsequently removing target molecules from the ultrafiltrate by additional filtration for endotoxins and cell mediators before returning the treated blood to the patient. Ultraviolet irradiation is used in some aspects of the invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Septicemia refers to a microbe-induced condition in which the patient experiences an exaggerated inflammatory response. This response can lead to varying degrees of hypotension (possibly shock), and hypoxemic and edema-related organ failure called multiple organ dysfunction syndrome (MODS). Because trauma and burns, among other causes, can lead to MODS, in the absence of infection, the more current and generic term is systemic inflammatory response syndrome (SIRS).
Between 1980 and 1992 the death rate due to septicemia increased 83% from 4.2 to 7.7 per 100,000 population. The greatest increases were seen in patients at least 65 years old. Bacterial infections accounted for approximately 200,000-300,000 cases of septicemia as of 1992, and was the thirteenth leading cause of death nationally. In 1992, the mortality rate averaged 35%, with a range of 20-65%, and accounted for approximately 100,000 deaths. Now, the average mortality rate has increased to about 200,000 deaths per year, and is the tenth leading cause of death in the United States. There are now 1.5 million cases of sepsis worldwide. This number is expected to increase to 2.2 million in the next ten years.
Septicemia is usually categorized by the particular group of microorganism involved, i.e., bacterial, Gram negative or Gram positive, and fungal. Gram negative bacteria of concern include Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Eschericia coli, and Enterobacter aerogenes. Gram positive bacteria of interest include Staphylococcus aureus, Streptococcus pneumoniae, and Enterococcus spp. The usual fungus involved is the yeast, Candida spp. Septicemia and related conditions develop when certain microorganisms, the cellular products, and other target molecules stimulate cascade reaction and an exaggerated inflammatory response leading to multiple organ and system failure. Selected microbial products and other target molecules, with molecular weights, are shown in Table 1.
TABLE 1Pro-InflammatoryAnti-InflammatoryMediatorsSizeMediatorsSizeIL-1B17 kDIL-1ra25 kDIL-626 kDIL-1RtypeII68 kDTNF-α17-54 kD  IL-415 kDIL-215 kDIL-1040 kDIL-1244 kDIL-1310 kDIL-8 8 kDC3a 8 kDC5a 9 kDLBP55 kDMIF12 kDIFN17 kDLIF20 kDVCAM80 kDICAM-190 kDLPS10-100 kD   
These target molecules may enhance the microbe's virulence and/or stimulate the patient's defense mechanisms, but, when excessive, they may lead to multiple organ system failure. These microorganisms, their cellular products and the target molecules can stimulate various cascade reactions which may result in a life-threatening inflammatory disease state.
Prevention of these medical conditions is difficult at best because the early signs and symptoms may be quite vague. Treatment has generally been instituted when the condition is recognized which is, unfortunately, often very late in the course of the disease. With prophylaxis difficult and therapy often late, the results may be fatal for the patients in many cases.
Ultraviolet blood irradiation, originally the Knott technique, has been used in the United States since 1928 for the successful extracorporeal treatment of microbial infections. Over the years there have been scientific arguments concerning the mechanism by which ultraviolet blood irradiation (“UBI”) works, and the consensus appears to be that some organisms are inactivated. It is believed that UV light radiation of range “C”, or UV-C, stimulates the immune system to become more efficient at clearing the remaining organisms from the body.
Hemoconcentrator/filtration units are used to remove water from patients who are in acute renal failure and become overly hydrated. The devices are designed to retain the majority of plasma proteins, including one of the smallest, albumin, (molecular weight of 67-69 kD), while ridding the blood of excess water. Current membranes and/or hollow fiber systems have effective pore sizes which will pass molecules up to 30-50 kD.